MI VECINO
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Candy es una joven de dieciseis años, risueña no piensa en nada solo en divertirse con amigos, su unico problema son los estudios si no fuera por su vecino Albert quien le hace las tareas no sabria que hacer .Cuando reprueba los examenes la envian por dos años interna en un colegio pero al volver llega convertida en una hermosa mujer podra nacer el amor entre ambos...
1. Chapter 1

**Querida querida vida mía.**

**Chiquilla preciosa mi agonía.**

**Sin amar es pecado yo no sé qué hacer**

**En mi alma solo vives, solo tú**

**MI VECINO**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Candy White una muchacha rubia, Frágil, dinámica, ojos verdes y diecisiete años, salió del Instituto con la cartera de los libro bajo el brazo y riendo a carcajadas. A su lado, su amiga Annie sonreía tímidamente, un poco asustada de la exuberante alegría de su compañera.

Candy era la más mala estudiante del último curso de Bachiller, pero la más simpática y despreocupada de todas y los chicos la rodeaban a cada instante pues ella contaba chistes y los muchachos se reían. Para ella no había diferencia de sexos. Los muchachos eran tan camaradas como las amigas y departía con ellos sin malicia alguna y jamás pensaba, como sus compañeras, en hallar un posible novio entre ellos.

-Esta hija nuestra es un caso, decía su madre siempre, para ella la vida es una comedia o una parodia, todo menos vida.

-¿Y ello te asusta, aducía el marido. Déjala Mientras piense así será una joven feliz. El día que empiece con problemas sentimentales será una chica como todas.

Y era cierto Candy no sufría. No había sufrido jamás. Estudiaba a regañadientes, le importaba un comino todo cuanto decían los libros, y si no fuera porque en el Instituto se pasaba muy bien, haría mucho tiempo que lo hubiera dejado. Y aún menos mal que tenía a Albert que le hacia los deberes, pues el día que él se negara sus notas trimestrales se convertirían en un sin fin de ceros. Albert su vecino y mejor amigo de su hermano, a él le debía que presentará todas sus tareas a tiempo, porque a lo que respectaba a sus exámenes eran todo un desastre.

-¿Por qué te ríes de ese modo? le preguntó su amiga.

Y miraba a un lado y a otro, temiendo llamar la atención. A Candy, por el contrario, le tenía muy sin cuidado llamar la atención o no. Cierto es que Annie se pintaba los labios, lucía un ridículo rabito en los ojos e iba a la peluquería dos veces por semana y además amaba platónicamente al profesor de Historia, ella, por el contrario, no se pintaba jamás. No iba a la peluquería y nunca se le había ocurrido amar a un profesor tan pesado como el de historia.

-De nada.

-¿Y qué es nada?

-Todo -explicó breve, alzando los hombros. Todo me causa risa la mañana, que es espléndida; la brisa que acaricia mis cabellos, el bullicio de la calle, concluida gracias a Dios, y tu cara de pasmo.

Annie se agitó.

-Por lo visto, para ti todo es motivo de risa.

-Por supuesto, el día que deje de reír me muero.

Un grupo de chicos acudió hacia ellas. Annie se esponjó haciendo gestos coquetos, dispuesta a acaparar a uno o dos de aquellos chicos. Candy no se preocupó de semejante cosa, pero empezó a hablar y Annie quedó relegada a un segundo término. Todos los días pasaba igual, sin embargo Annie era más hermosa que Candy se pintaba los labios, se vestía bien y a la moda, arreglaba su cabello, en fin tenía un aspecto de mujer moderna. Candy por el contrario, no se pintaba, parecía una chica traviesa únicamente y no sabía coquetear. Pero su simpatía era tan arrolladora que acaparaba todas las voluntades de aquellos chicos sencillos, estudiantes de último curso. Así un día y otro. Todas las chicas, compañeras de estudios de Candy, habían ido dejándola a un lado por esta misma razón. Les acaparaba a todos los muchachos y a su lado se consideraban vejadas, humilladas en su amor propio. Annie se mantenía en la brecha. Le gustaban los chicos y les agradaba enormemente coquetear con ellos, pero también apreciaba a Candy, y su aprecio era sincero, tan sincero que prefería sufrir ciertas humillaciones a perder la amistad de su fiel amiga. Porque, sí, Candy era amiga fiel, y si acaparaba a los chicos, no lo hacía adrede, era algo innato en ella; algo que Dios le concedió como un don del cielo y ella no se daba ni cuenta.

Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes casi como esmeraldas una boca provocadora pero ella rara vez se miraba en el espejo a su corta edad no le interesaban nada menos los chicos. Su único problemas era las matemáticas y la historia en fin todo lo que se refería a estudios es que no había nacido para aquello.

-Hemos pensado irnos de excursión este domingo- decía uno de los chicos.

-Fantástico.

-Pero nos hacen falta chicas.

-Pero sí aquí estoy yo y Annie que también será otra cierto amiga.

-Sí -asintió la aludida, moviendo sabiamente los rabitos oscuros de sus ojos. Los chicos no se fijaron en aquel detalle.

-¿No les gustamos?

-¿Pero ustedes solo son dos?

-¿Y qué pasa con ello?

-Nosotros somos doce chicos.

-¡Extraordinario! Exclamo Candy con total sencillez nos toca 6 chicos para cada una. Lo pasaremos muy bien.

Hicieron planes y cuando se alejaron su amiga le recriminó.

-Cuándo nuestros padres se enteren que iremos con doce chicos y nosotras dos, no nos dejaran ir.

-¿Y porque no? No le veo nada de malo.

-Porque no está bien no es correcto.

-Creo que exageras, mi padre nunca me ha negado nada en la vida y esto es algo muy normal.

-¿Normal doce chicos para dos chicas?

-Naturalmente. Lo peor sería que fuéramos doce chicas con dos chicos. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

-Bueno -dijo Annie, alzando los hombros. Pregunta en casa y yo haré otro tanto en la mía. Te llamo por teléfono por lo que sea.

-Está bien.

Cuando Candy llegó a casa, lo dijo inmediatamente. Su padre no estaba. No había regresado de su despacho. Era un abogado de renombre y tenía fama de hombre severo, si bien aún no había considerado necesario hacer uso de su severidad ante su hija.

-No -dijo la madre rotundamente.

Candy ni se perturbo después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a las negativas de su madre, esperaba pacientemente que llegará su padre, ella como siempre le hacía unos cariñitos un beso en cada mejilla y en la punta de la nariz y el abogado no podía negarla nada, en la tarde llegaba su padre con su hermano Tom quien lo llevaba a diario a su despacho quería que se convirtiera en un gran abogado como su padre y su hermano era encantado con esto.

Tan pronto el padre se despojó del sombrero, Candy corrió hacia él y se estrechó entre sus brazos. Elvira sonrió sarcástica, pensando que aquella vez Candy se iba a llevar un susto tremendo ante la negativa paterna. Pero el susto se lo llevó ella cuando oyó a su marido dar su consentimiento con la mayor tranquilidad, y cuando la joven, tras comer apuradamente, salió de la casa, la esposa se enfrentó con el tranquilo marido.

-¿Te has dado cuenta lo que te pidió tu hija?

El abogado alzo la vista del periódico que leía pero no se daba por aludido.

-¿Te he preguntado si sabías lo que hacías?

-Naturalmente

-Te has vuelto loco, dejas ir a tu hija con Annie si es que le dan permiso con doce muchachos de paseo, esto lo encuentro absurdo y peligroso.

El marido dejo el periódico y la miro a los ojos.

-No permitiría esta excursión – hablo calmadamente- si fuera con un solo chico- pero doce ja ja me causa hasta gracia no tengo ningún motivo para apoyar esta idea.

-George…

-Dime querida

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

-Pues claro. Una mujer y un hombre solos son un peligro. Doce hombres con dos mujeres, ninguno, y yo tengo una hija que no posee una gota de malicia y no pienso despertársela. El don más preciado de la mujer es la inocencia, y mi hija, gracias a Dios, disfruta de ella plenamente. Tengo bastante entendimiento y conozco lo suficiente a la pequeña para no saber cuándo tengo que frenarla. Hasta la fecha… no me dio motivos. Déjala que siga viviendo en las nubes. El día que caiga yo lo veré. No es Candy de las que pueden disimular una caída.

-No te comprendo, no te comprendo.

-Yo me comprendo perfectamente -y con ironía-¿Puedo leer tranquilamente el periódico?

La dama refunfuñó algo entre dientes y se alejó en dirección al comedor, donde la doméstica recogía el servicio.

En aquella vecindad se alzaba una urbanización de casas muy parecidas, no de gente rica, pero si bien acomodada la Sra. Elroy tenía un sobrino que hacia sus prácticas en un buffet de abogado sus casas eran contiguas y se las familias se llevaban bien desde que hace muchos años, y la amistad se había afianzado más con el pasar de los años.

Elroy y Elvira se pasaban todas las tardes cosiendo, hablando en el jardín como buenas amigas, y claro Candy entraba por el jardín trasero como si fuera su casa brincando y gritando por toda la casa. Y aquella tarde no era la excepción.

-¿No sabes Tía Elroy el domingo me voy de excursión a una montaña?

La solterona la besó en la mejilla y le dio dos palmaditas en los hombros. Le agradaba que la joven la llamara tía Elroy, igual que Williams, su auténtico sobrino.

Albert, que se hallaba tendido bajo la sombra de un árbol, abrió un ojo y después los dos.

-¿Con quién vas? Pregunto el rubio

Candy giro en redondo y corrió a su lado. Se sentó junto a él y le tiró de una oreja. Era el saludo de todos los días, y a él ya no le llamaba la atención. Tenía veintisiete años, y cuando nació Candy, él la acunó; y cuando luego dio los primeros pasos, él reía, entusiasmado, de los primeros balbuceos. Ahora era joven y para Albert seguía siendo una niñita. Le hacía los deberes, la regañaba y hasta en alguna ocasión le propinó un azote.

-Voy con los compañeros. ¿Sabes cuántos son? Doce.

-Hum. Buen número. ¿Y vosotras?

-Dos, Annie y yo.

Albert arrugó el ceño. Era blanco tenía los ojos azules y era muy alto. En apariencia era un hombre común, pero don George siempre decía de él que llegaría a ser un gran abogado y que de común no tenía nada.

-¿Dos chicas para doce chicos?

-Sí. ¿No te parece estupendo?

Albert alzó los ojos y miró a su tía. Elroy encogió los hombros como diciendo No lo comprendo.

Candy, ajena a los pensamientos de sus vecinos, se puso en pie y con su volubilidad habitual se despidió, diciendo que iba a ver a Annie.

Albert se puso en pie y fue a sentarse en el borde de un gran macetero.

-La planta, Williams…

-¡Hum!

-Te has sentado sobre ella.

Albert no se movió. Miraba hacia la plaza por la cual se perdía la esbelta adolescente.

-No eres su padre -adujo Elroy, como si penetrara en sus pensamientos.

-Es cierto. Pero me extraña que don George… Bueno -alzó los hombros, ¿y a mi qué me importa?

-Eso digo yo.

-Pero es absurdo que le permitan ir con doce muchachos y, pensativo, añadió. Los muchachos de hoy no son como los de ayer. Tienen más malicia y Candy es una chiquilla deliciosa. La van a estropear, ¿sabes?

-No exageres.

-Y yo te digo a ti que no disimules. Piensas como yo, exactamente igual, ¿no es cierto?

-Pues… me extraña de Elvira.

-Doña Elvira ni aguja inserta aquí. Es cosa de su marido. Don George cree que su hija va a seguir eternamente siendo niña y es un gran error.

-Yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía.

-Es cierto. Allá ella y sus padres y los doce gamberros que la acompañarán el domingo.

Se fue al trabajo y dejó de pensar en aquel asunto; pero cuando llegó, al anochecer, a casa, se encontró con una Candy desolada.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó Albert, intrigado.

-No habrá excursión.

A Albert le supieron gratas aquellas frases, sin saber por qué.

-¿Y eso?

-A Annie no le dan permiso.

-Estupendo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que… en fin. ¿Y por qué no se lo dan?

-¡Qué sé yo! Manías de los padres.

Albert le puso una mano en el pelo y le dijo cariñoso:

-No le apures. Yo te llevaré a la montaña en mi coche y pescaremos truchas.

Candy resplandeció de gozo.

-¿Lo harás?

-Naturalmente.

-Voy corriendo a decírselo a papá.

Y salió disparada.

Don George la oyó en silencio. Dobló la _Prensa_ de la tarde y dijo estas escuetas palabras:

-¡No irás!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Que no irás.

Era la primera vez que su padre le negaba algo y Candy, más que dolida, se sintió perpleja. No intentó replicar ni una sola palabra, ni el padre parecía dispuesto a continuar hablando. Se puso los lentes y se dedicó de nuevo a su periódico mientras Candy, dando la vuelta, salió de la salita.

Elvira, tanto o más perpleja que su hija, cuando ésta marchó, fue a sentarse frente a su esposo y se le quedó mirando, interrogante, sin decir palabra. Transcurrieron varios segundos y de súbito George levantó los ojos del periódico, miró a su mujer y dijo desabrido:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso me pregunto yo.

-Esta mañana te dije que prefiero ver a mi hija con doce muchachos que junto a uno solo. Así pues, sobran las explicaciones.

-Pero es que Albert no es un muchacho.

-Por eso mismo es un hombre.

-Un hombre que profesa a nuestra hija el afecto de un hermano.

-¡Ya!

¿Qué es lo que piensas, George?

-Nada determinado.

-A Albert le parecerá muy mal tu negativa.

-Pues que venga a hablar conmigo y le daré explicación. ¿Puedo continuar leyendo el periódico?

Elvira se puso en pie.

-Te aseguro, George, que te comprendo aún menos que esta mañana.

El abogado no respondió, dedicándose nuevamente a su periódico.

Entretanto, pensativa y descontenta, Candy atravesó el jardín y salió de éste, yendo hacia el de sus vecinos. En la pequeña terraza. Albert fumaba un cigarrillo y tomaba los últimos rayos de sol, tendido en una extensible. No lejos de él, doña Elory regaba las plantas. Candy ascendió despacio y se dejó caer en el último escalón con un prolongado suspiro. Tía y sobrino la contemplaron, interrogantes.

-¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña? -preguntó Albert.

-¿Ocurrirme? Ejem, casi nada. Mi padre no me da permiso para ir contigo el domingo.

-¡Ajá!

Candy se molesto

-¿No te enfadas?

-¿Por qué he de enfadarme? Lo que deciden los padres no deben discutirlo los hijos.

-No lo discutí -saltó la joven malhumorada, pero me pareció muy mal.

-Pues a mí me parece muy razonable. Dijo el rubio

La muchacha miró a Elroy.

-¿Qué piensas tú, tía Elroy?

-Pues… no sé. La negativa me parece en principio algo absurdo, si, como dices, estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir con la pandilla de estudiantes. Pero como en realidad ya no debiera dejarte ir con ellos, bien está que no te permita ir con Williams.

-Yo no lo comprendo -rezongó Candy, levantándose y bajando de nuevo las escaleras.

Tía y sobrino la siguieron con los ojos. Era gentilísima, y cuando pasaran unos años y se convirtiera en mujer, traería de cabeza a todos los chicos del barrio.

CONTINUARÁ…

UN NUEVO FIC ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS…


	2. Chapter 2

**Querida querida vida mía.**

**Chiquilla preciosa mi agonía.**

**Sin amar es pecado yo no sé qué hacer**

**En mi alma solo vives, solo tú**

**MI VECINO**

**CAPITULO # 2**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Cuando se fue Candy Albert, fumó aprisa. Su tía Elroy, que seguía con atención todos sus movimientos, dejó la regadera sobre una maceta, fue a sentarse frente a él en otra silla.

-¿Te parece mal? —preguntó.

-No me parece muy bien. Él es su padre y tiene derecho a cuidarla

-Es una determinación razonable.

-Yo diría que absurda.

-De todos modos, eres un hombre. Y Candy una mujer

Albert la miró, enfadado.

-¿Qué hombre ni qué…? –Grito-. ¿Cree acaso don George que le voy a comer a su retoño? ¡Estaría bueno! No soy devorador de niñas ingenuas, tía Elroy. Y, además, siempre me descompuso perder el tiempo en tardes blancas. Si invité a Candy fue por no verla tan triste. Y el padre me hace pensar en cosas que nunca, hasta hoy, pasaron por mi imaginación.

-Un padre ha de velar por sus hijos -razonó la dama, sin mucha convicción.

Albert se molestó. Él ya no era un niño. Tenía veintisiete años y muchas horas de vuelo, y la vecinita le resultaba simpática, pero jamás se le ocurrió asociarla al núcleo de sus amiguitas del cual se servía para divertirse.

-Considero razonable que los padres velen por sus hijos -observó pensativamente. Pero esta mañana le había dado permiso para ir a la montaña con doce sinvergüenzas.

-Doce siempre son menos peligrosos que uno.

Albert se enfadó de veras.

-¿Es que yo también soy un sinvergüenza?

-Eres un hombre. Y dice el refrán que la mujer es estopa y el viento…

-¡Bobadas! Nunca se me ocurrirá imaginar a Candy de otro modo de como es. Bueno -alzó los hombros, después de todo, mejor para mí.

-¿Vas a decirle algo a George?

-Claro que no. Seria demostrar que me siento ofendido.

-Y te sientes ofendido por no dejarla ir contigo a pasear.

-Solamente por lo que esa loca idea lleva de absurdo. Sólo por eso.

Se puso en pie, aplastó el cigarrillo bajo el pie y pisó el escalón.

-Voy a jugar una partida al club.

-No tardes. Ya sabes que me gusta comer temprano.

-A las nueve y media estaré de regreso.

Se marchó, y Elroy lo siguió, pensativa, con los ojos, hasta que se perdió tras la verja de hierro.

Albert era muy guapo, todas las chicas del barrio hubieran deseado pescarlo para marido. Era un hombre de este mundo, real y consciente. Ni era un soñador ni pensaba en imposibles. Su tía Elroy nunca le conoció una novia determinada. Salía con todas, se divertía y la dama sabía muy bien que le gustaban las mujeres como a su loro los terrones de azúcar, pero Albert no era un perdido sensualista. Era un hombre simplemente con los sentidos bien despiertos, y el día que decidiera formar un hogar haría muy feliz a su esposa. Ella hubiera deseado que Albert se casara. Ya tenía edad para ello, pero el joven siempre decía que no lo haría hasta tanto no tuviera un despacho de su propiedad y clientela propia.

Elroy creyó que Williams, su cuñado, iba a quedarse a vivir con ellos, pero era un trotamundos y se dedicó a viajar. Cuando pensaba volver, le atacó una enfermedad y se murió. Desde entonces, ella se dedicó al sobrino y nunca pensó en un hombre, un marido, que pudiera darle un hijo propio. Cuando se dio cuenta, su juventud había pasado y también el deseo de encontrar marido. Se resignó. Elroy era una dama resignada y sabía perder con dignidad. Tenía una pequeña renta y con ésta y lo que el padre de Albert dejó a su muerte, reunió lo suficiente para dar carrera al muchacho. Ahora sólo faltaba que Albert encontrara una mujer que le hiciera feliz, y después la cadena continuaría, porque ella, considerándose abuela de los hijos del hombre, se dedicaría a criarlos.

No era, pues, una vida de soñadora la suya. Era una vida simple como hay miles de ellas. Pero Elroy estaba contenta y esperaba que la vida continuará hasta que se detuviera a su lado y le dijera: "Llegó tu hora". Y la hora para Elroy, al igual que para todo el mundo, era la muerte.

El domingo por la mañana, Candy regresaba de misa, cogió el traje de baño y se dirigió a la playa. Annie iba a su lado. Las dos, mohínas y disgustadas, comentaban la absurda negativa de sus padres.

-Lo que no comprendo es por qué no me dejó ir con Albert y en cambio me dejaba ir con los compañeros de clase.

Annie tenía los mismos años de Candy, pero era más maliciosa.

Con naturalidad, dijo:

-Albert es un hombre.

-¿Y qué?

-Mujer… está claro.

Candy alzó una ceja, interrogativa. No entendía nada y su amiga le daba latas al asunto en su mente ingenua, no veía porque su padre no la había dejado salir a solas con Albert, su amigo de toda la vida. Era la primera vez que se sentía sin humor.

-No veo la claridad por ninguna parte.

-Albert es un hombre muy atractivo.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero decir que es un hombre muy… que gusta a las chicas, vaya.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Tú eres una niña como él que dice. Imagínate que te enamoras de Albert.

Ahora Candy si soltó la carcajada.

-¿Enamorarme yo de Albert? No seas tonta, es como un hermano.

-Pero no es tu hermano.

-Pero es mi amigo, y mejor amigo de mi hermano.

-Para el caso, como si fuera un extraño. Y bien podría gustarte

-No lo comprendo. Sigo ciega como antes.

-Pues ve al oculista -dijo Annie, enojada.

-Candy volvió a la carga:

-Que Albert sea un hombre atractivo como dices y guste a las chicas, no es motivo para que mi padre me negara el permiso.

-¿Otra vez?

-Y siempre.

-Pues eres tonta. Yo veo las cosas bien claras. Con los doce compañeros te dejaba ir. Era lo normal, aunque a mí me negaron el permiso. No había cuidado que te enamoraras de los doce. Pero sólo con Albert… una tarde entera… Ya sabes…

-No sé nada. Nunca se me ocurrirá ver a Albert como lo ven las demás chicas. ¿A ti te gusta?

Annie trago saliva.

-Mucho -dijo. Es el joven del barrio más interesante; pero… como si no me gustara. Para Albert no cuentan las niñas. Le gustan las mujeres hechas y derechas como Eliza Leagan y Susana Marlod…

-¿Esas tan viejas?

Para Candy, toda mujer que sobrepasara los veinte era vieja. Así era de ingenua aquella muchacha, y Annie, que no lo era tanto, exclamó:

-¿Tan viejas? Pero si se presentaron en sociedad hace dos años.

-Albert es un chico joven. Dijo Candy

-No hay quien te entienda. Candy, Albert es joven y tiene veintisiete años por lo menos, y Eliza y Susana…pues…

-¡Bah! –cortó Candy molesta. ¿Nos bañamos?

Lo hicieron. La playa no era grande y en ella se conocían todos. El edificio del club se alzaba sobre columnas al otro extremo de la playa, y en él estaba Albert y su pandilla de amigos. Las jóvenes no tenían acceso allí por ser demasiado niñas. Cuando se presentaran en sociedad, sería otra cosa. A Candy no le importaba, pero Annie, cuando veía a sus hermanas bailando en la terraza, se ponía de mal humor.

-Ya verán ésas cuando yo me presente en sociedad… Las anulo a todas.

Candy rió. Era su risa tan luminosa y linda que resplandecía todo en su bonita cara.

-A mí no me interesa -dijo con la mayor tranquilidad. Tengo tiempo de sobra…

-Pues lo pasan muy bien.

-¿Es que tú no lo pasas bien?

-Tonterías, solo a medias nada más.

-Yo disfruto mejor en la playa que en la piscina.

-No puedes saberlo porque nunca estuviste allí -razonó Annie, burlona.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Para qué tengo la imaginación?

Annie se alzó de hombros. Cada día comprendía menos a su amiga. Esta, indiferente, corrió hacia la orilla y pronto se le reunieron un grupo de chicos. Eran todos estudiantes de su edad, y a Candy le divertían horrores. Annie se aproximó y trató de acaparar la atención de uno o dos. Ya se contorneaba, pero ni eso logró. Candy hablaba por los codos en aquel instante y todos estaban pendientes de ella. Albert pasó cerca del grupo y se quedó un momento mirando a la joven bañista y a sus acompañantes. Moviendo la cabeza de modo extraño, siguió su camino. Tendría que decirle a Candy que no era de buen gusto hablar con los chicos tan desenvueltamente. Y se rió pensando en que don George prefería que estuviera junto a doce chicos, a su lado. ¡Absurdo!

Al atardecer de aquel mismo domingo, Albert salía de casa cuando Candy cruzaba el jardín.

-¿Te marchas? —preguntó.

-Sí. Y tú llegas. Tía Elroy te atenderá.

-No pienso darle mucho la lata. Luego vendrá Annie a buscarme para ir al cine. Ponen una buena esta noche cerca de aquí.

-Pues que te diviertas, queridita -le dijo, como si se tratara de una niña.

Candy se le quedó mirando detenidamente y Albert preguntó:

-¿Por qué me miras asi?

-No sé. Tal vez es por lo que me dijo Annie esta mañana.

-¿Y qué es ello?

-Dijo que eres un hombre muy atractivo. Y que le gustaban las chicas hechas y derechas, como, por ejemplo, Eliza y Susana… ¿Es verdad? -Albert se quedó desconcertado. ¿Es verdad, Albert?

-Tal vez. Dijo sonriendo

-¡Qué mal gusto!

-¿Mal gusto?

-Pues claro. Eliza es una vieja.

Albert alzó una ceja.

-¿Vieja?

-Casi. Río Candy

-¿A quién, entonces, me elegirías por novia?

Candy se quedó pensando. Estaba muy linda bajo la luz del atardecer. Tenía unos ojos verdes extraordinariamente vivos y una boca que, transcurrido algún tiempo, sería maravillosa, y unos dientes y un cuerpo y un todo que…

-Nunca he pensado en ello, pero lo haré. Le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Cuando me la hayas encontrado me lo dices, niña.

-Claro que te lo diré.

-Hasta mañana, bonita Candy.

-¿Con quién sales hoy?

-Con Eliza precisamente.

-¡Puaf! Que mal gusto le saco la lengua.

Y se dirigió a la terraza, donde descansaba la tía Elroy. Candy llegó a su lado, la besó en la frente y luego se dejó caer con un suspiro en la otra silla, frente a la dama.

-¡Qué bien lo hubiera pasado en la montaña! -exclamó. Pero, bueno, tampoco pienso pasarlo mal en el cine. Ponen una de Bratt Pitt.

Doña Elroy la miraba, embobada. Era una lástima que la vida y la malicia destrozaran aquella alma de niña inmaculada. Algún día, Candy perdería su encanto más preciado, como antes lo perdieron otras. Sería una verdadera lástima.

-¿Tus padres no han salido hoy?

-Papá hubo de hacer un viaje y mamá dijo que luego vendría a pasar un rato contigo.

-Y, entretanto, tú te vas al cine.

-Sí.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Annie.

Ésta ya llamaba desde el otro lado de la verja. Candy besó a la dama precipitadamente y salió disparada

Candy se encontró con Albert la siguiente semana cuando regresaba de clases. Tenía clases por las mañanas y por las tardes dos clases particulares, si bien poco adelantaba en ninguna de ellas.

Albert se disponía a entrar en una cafetería y Candy atravesó la calle y le tocó en el brazo.

El muchacho se volvió.

-¡Caramba! ¿De dónde sales?

-De clases.

- ¿Tú en clases?¿Quieres tomar algo conmigo?

-¡Ay, sí! Un helado.

-Vamos pues.

Entraron juntos. No llamaron la atención. En la pequeña ciudad, todos se conocían y nadie ignoraba la amistad de las dos familias. Por otra parte, a Candy se la consideraba una niña y Albert un hombre serio y formal, que no jugaba a engañar a niñas ingenuas.

Se sentaron en altos taburetes ante la barra.

Candy, entusiasmada, exclamó:

-Es la primera vez que entro en una cafetería tan elegante.

-Y ello te divierte.

-Mucho. Cuando termine el Bachiller y me presenten en sociedad, podré entrar en todas partes sin que papá me llame la atención. Será estupendo, ¿no te parece Albert?

-De todo se cansa uno -dijo Albert, sin dejar de contemplarla.

-Eso dice mamá. Yo, hasta la fecha, no me cansé de nada, excepto de las matemáticas. ¿Por qué serán tan pesadas?

Albert se echó a reír por las ocurrencias de esta pequeña.

Acudió un camarero y pidió un helado y una cerveza. Hacía un calor sofocante y la gente caminaba por la calle buscando la sombra bajo las marquesinas de los edificios.

Candy atacó el helado y siguió hablando con su volubilidad habitual:

-Tendrás que ayudarme a preparar los exámenes, Albert, que no lo sepa papá, ¿eh?

-Cuando hagas la revalidación te vas a ver en un lío. Y como supongo que tu padre te obligará a…

-Si tú me ayudas, saldré bien de todo.

-Eres una mala estudiante. Esperemos -añadió, que en la vida seas más aplicada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Y sus grandes ojos verdes se abrían deliciosamente.

Albert, como su tía, pensó que sería una lástima que aquella ingenua y bonita joven se convirtiera un día en una muchacha más, haciendo de la vida un solo objetivo: casarse.

-Quiero decir que la vida es más seria que un libro. Y hay que tomarla tal como es.

-¿Tú cómo las tomas?

-Hasta ahora -se rió, un poco en broma -y apartándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, añadió. Tú aún no sabes nada de eso y es mejor así. No existe época más deliciosa en la vida de una muchacha que es la que tú recorres.

-¿Y después?

Abría los ojos interrogantes, curiosos, y Albert apartó un poco los suyos. Aquella niña, en su ingenuidad, era infinitamente más peligrosa que Eliza con todo su mundo recorrido.

-La vida, por sí sola, te irá enseñando el después -dijo evasivo, y añadió. Es muy tarde. Tu padre te reñirá. Termina el helado.

-Papá nunca se enfada conmigo. Cuando tardo, me pregunta dónde estuve. Si la compañía no le agrada, me dice: Que no vuelva a ocurrir. Y no ocurre.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a obedecer?

-Hasta siempre.

-Ya veremos.

La tomo del brazo y la ayudó a bajar de la banqueta.

Anduvieron juntos la calle, no tomaron el trolebús. Uno al lado del otro, atravesaron la avenida y buscaron el camino más corto para llegar a casa.

Candy dijo de pronto:

-Annie dio la razón a papá porque se negó a dejarme ir contigo a la montaña.

-¿Sí? ¿Y por qué?

Otra se callaría. Candy tenía que decirlo todo. Ignoraba aun el significado de este todo, y era lógico que obrara así. Allí radicaba su mayor encanto, pero cuando el tiempo la hiciera una mujer… Albert lamentó que los años corrieran para Candy.

-Dijo que eras muy atractivo. Que yo podía enamorarme de ti.

Albert se sobresaltó.

-¿Y tú qué contestaste? -preguntó, por decir algo.

-Yo me reí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No es gracioso? Enamorarme de ti… Me parece muy divertido. ¿Estaré enamorada y no lo sabré, Albert?

Ahora el hombre se desconcertó.

-No, por supuesto que no -se apresuró a decir. Esas son tonterías de Annie.

Candy pareció pensativa, alzó los ojos y los fijó en el semblante serio de Albert.

-¿Cómo es el amor, Albert? ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué se hace cuando una está enamorada?

-No lo sé -saltó, evasivo. Nunca estuve enamorado.

-¡No! ¿Entonces, por qué sales con Eliza y las otras? ¿No las quieres?

-Las aprecio, son mis amigas.

-¿Y eso no es amor?

-Claro que no.

-Pues no lo comprendo.

-Ni es preciso que lo comprendas. Tienes tiempo para todo. La vida, por sí sola, te lo irá enseñando.

-No puedo esperar tanto eso tarda.

-¿Qué es lo que tarda?

-Que la vida enseñe esas cosas.

Llegaron ante las dos villas.

Candy agitó la mano, y, con su forma acostumbrada, gritó:

-Hasta la noche, Albert. Iré a tu casa a que me ayudes a hacer los deberes.

Y se perdió tras la verja. Albert se dirigió a su casa, pensativo y, en cierto modo, malhumorado.

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola chicas un nuevo capítulo… gracias por sus comentarios a:

Isa Iran: no te preocupes tratare de terminar algunos antes de comenzar unos nuevos.

Letita: un trato es un trato por ti este nuevo capítulo espero y te guste mi linda amiga..

Stear'lover Girl: Elisa gracias por tu comentario claro que promete ja ja, ya verás después.

Usagi13chiba: ja ja ya sabes cómo son los padre, amiga quien los entiende la deja ir con 12 chicos y con Albert, un chico serio y responsable no, pero será que mi moreno George ha visto algo que nosotros no entre estos muchachos. Ja ja si me encanta poner a Albert celoso.

Karina: gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi historia, gracias a tu sugerencia, he decidido terminar algunas historias que tienen algunos meses, antes de empezar otras por ejemplo La heredera que está en su recta final, gracias por siempre alentarme y darme consejos saludos amiga.

Gaby chikno: oh espero haber escrito muy bien tu apellido ya lei, por otro comentario que siempre te lo cambio linda perdóname la vida ja ja, si quien sabe será que nuestro galán ya está enamorado y no se ha dado cuenta mmmm.

Gatita: mi linda gatita prima, ja ja que comentario más hermoso, sabes que yo amo al wero es mi prioridad en todo, bueno Candy es la actriz pero te juro que preferiría ponerla a mí o a ti ja ja no crees que nos veríamos mejor como protagonistas, yo al igual que tu soy 1000000000000000 Albertfans y por eso con mi linda Mayra, tratamos de que haya más historia sobre ellos, porque antes de que llegará ella esto era solo terrytano, y creo que ya llego la hora de emparejar las cosas a nuestro favor, ja ja que frase me hiciste a acordar de bok layer en Story ja ja al infinito y más alla, no te preocupes tus mensajes también me vuelven sensible saludos… hasta el atentamente

Gwendolyn: wow que profundo eso de que este es el que más te gusta, me hizo sonrojar tratare de que te siga gustando linda muchas gracias por comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Querida querida vida mía.**

**Chiquilla preciosa mi agonía.**

**Sin amar es pecado yo no sé qué hacer**

**En mi alma solo vives, solo tú**

**MI VECINO**

**CAPITULO # 3**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Aunque ya se lo esperaban por las notas de Candy fue un golpe para su padre cuando le suspendieron el sexto año y don George se enojó tanto, que la hija, que jamás le había visto así, se asustó. El debate entre los dos esposos tuvo lugar delante de Candy, y la madre, que siempre condenó las cosas de la hija, salía en aquel momento en su defensa, lo cual extrañó a la joven.

-Te digo que esto no puede continuar así —gritó el abogado. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo y no tengo deseo alguno de que a mi hija le pongan orejas.

-¡George! Por favor

-Ya lo dije —cortó el caballero—. Un internado durante dos años le vendría muy bien.

Candy era tan inconsciente que le regocijaba ir a un pensionado, pero la madre no pensaba como ella, a juzgar por su expresión desolada y las frases persuasivas que trataban de convencer al marido.

-A los diecisiete años no es normal que una joven vaya al colegio. George. Que Candy te prometa aprobar para setiembre y…

Candy cortó las frases de la madre:

-No te preocupes, mamá. Me gusta ir a un pensionado.

Era lo que faltaba para que George hiciera hincapié en su decisión:

-Eso es, hijita. Eres más sensata que tu madre.

Fueron inútiles cuantos argumentos sacó doña Elvira para convencer a su esposo. Se dispuso el viaje de Candy y se decidió que la llevarían a Londres a un colegio elegante llamado San Pablo.

-Así se pulirá —adujo el esposo—. Hace mucho tiempo que debí hacerlo así. Las muchachas que estudian en los Institutos terminan no sabiendo nada.

-Es lo contrario, George.

-¿Aún seguimos así? En el mismo tema Candy irá a un colegio a Londres, y la llevaré yo mismo, y en vez de pasarse las horas muertas en la playa, estará todo el verano estudiando, que falta le hace.

La tía Elroy Albert no sabían nada, y fue la misma Candy quien les dio la noticia, sin un átomo de pesar.

Llegó a casa de su vecina una soleada mañana. Se sentó tranquilamente sobre el brazo del sillón y pronunció:

-¿No saben? Me llevan mañana a Londres.

Albert, que leía el periódico, alzó rápidamente sus ojos azules.

-¿A Londres? ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú en Londres?

-Estudiar. Voy a un colegio de monjas. Papá dice que necesito pulirme. Es gracioso, ¿no?

-Yo no le encuentro la gracia por ningún lado —adujo Albert—. Te vas a kilómetros de distancia y, lo que es peor, allí no tendrás quien te haga los deberes.

-Por eso mismo. Tendré que estudiar de firme.

Se acercó la tía Elroy.

-Y eso parece que te agrada —comentó.

Candy se alzó de hombros. Pues ella en realidad no sabía si quería ir o no pero la novedad era mucha y ella nunca había salido de la ciudad. Londres era para ella una meta deliciosa. ¿Qué tendría que estudiar? Bueno, otras estudiaban, y ella no se consideraba menos que las demás.

-Claro que me agrada —saltó, impulsiva. Es estupendo.

-Pero es absurdo que te encierren entre cuatro paredes durante los meses de verano —dijo Albert.

Candy volvió a alzarse de hombros.

La despedida al día siguiente fue alegre por parte de Candy. Su madre lloraba, y su padre, que la acompañaba hasta Londres, estaba muy serio. Annie, que también estaba presente en el pasillo, no cesaba de limpiarse los ojos.

La Tía Elroy y Albert se mantenían inmóviles y serios. La única que parecía encantada de la vida era Candy.

-Despídete de tu madre seriamente -dijo George su padre, porque no volverás hasta que termines tus estudios.

-¿Dos años? , se maravilló, con su inconsciencia habitual.

-Eso suponiendo que todo salga bien.

Los besó a todos con entusiasmo. Cuando llegó a su madre, se colgó de su cuello y le dijo al oído:

-«Yo voy contenta. No llores».

Al fin, el tren se perdió a lo lejos, y Candy estuvo diciendo adiós con el pañuelo hasta que dejó de ver el andén.

Seis días después regresó George, y dijo que su hija había quedado feliz y encantada de la vida.

-Creo, Elvira —confesó aquella noche a su esposa—, que debí determinarlo así hace algunos años. De todos modos, le harán mucho bien estos dos años de reclutamiento.

-Es como enterrarla en vida —gimió la esposa.

-En modo alguno. Las monjitas son encantadoras, menos la madre superiora es un ogro ja ja pero sabes cómo es Candy hizo amiga al instante. Ya sabes que nuestra hija es feliz en cualquier parte.

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-¿Hasta cuándo, qué?

-Me pregunto hasta cuándo será feliz.

-Mujer, hasta que la vida no le proporcione amarguras personales. Y las amarguras personales de una muchacha son los hombres y el amor, y mientras esté en el colegio, continuará siendo una niña.

-Dicen que en los pensionados unas compañeras despiertan a las otras.

-¡Tonterías! No quiero creer que te creas esas mentiras, ya no quiero seguir hablando del tema…

El tiempo fue pasando y recibían de Candy semanalmente cartas que contaba todo lo que hacía en Londres, ella seguía siendo tan ingenua y desconcertante como lo era aquella joven. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, doña Elvira se tranquilizaba. En setiembre de aquel año, Candy escribió una carta diciendo sin titubeo habitual que la había suspendido de nuevo, pero que confiaba aprobar para junio siguiente. Su padre George se llevó un tremendo disgusto, pero se conformó al fin y escribió una carta a la superiora, rogándole que fuera muy severa con su hija.

Con gran alarma por parte del abogado y gran disgusto para doña Elvira, en junio siguiente, a Candy la volvieron a suspender, y la superiora escribió una carta diciendo que no se extrañaran, porque Candy estaba muy atrasada y todo lo que sabía a su llegada al colegio lo tenía en el cerebro como prendido con alfileres. George pensaba ir a Londres con su esposa, pero, tras leer la carta de la superiora, decidió quedarse en la ciudad.

-George, es nuestra hija.

El marido se enojó.

-¿Y quién lo duda? —gritó, descompuesto—. Pero es una hija sin gota de sentido común y vamos a darle un escarmiento. Mientras no apruebe el sexto no volverá a casa. Otro verano en Londres tendrá que pasar lejos de su familia y las personas que la quieren.

Candy no protestó. Escribió una carta sensata y diferente. Doña Elvira se echó a llorar y su marido salió de casa para no verla, pero no por eso se ablandó.

-Nunca pensé que fuera tan duro con su única hija —se lamentaba Elvira junto a su amiga Elroy.

-Mujer, tienes que hacerte cargo.

-¿Cargo de qué? ¡Es mi hija y hace un año que no la veo!

-Mira, Elvira, las madres tienen que hacer muchos sacrificios por los hijos. Yo nunca he sido madre, pero soy tía y sé las molestias que sobre sí trae un muchacho. Candy es una mala estudiante. Bien está que aprenda a disciplinarse.

-Pero soy yo la que sufro.

-Es tu deber aguantar. Escribe a tu hija, dile lo mucho que la echas de menos y pídele que estudie para que la separación se acorte.

Las palabras de su amiga Elroy fueron un gran alivio para Elvira quien siguiendo los consejos de su amiga. Así lo hizo, pero la inconsciente contestó diciendo que lo pasaba bárbaro en el colegio, que hacía deporte todos los días, que pintaba, cosa que le encantaba, y que estudiaba mucho. Pero no parecía darse cuenta del dolor de su madre.

Y otra vez se fue a lamentar con su amiga Elroy.

-La he criado mal decía la dama ante su amiga. ¿Te das cuenta? Para ella no hay problemas. Es como si se hiciera para ella sola, y sola la estuviera disfrutando.

-En tu lugar, yo me maravillaría de que fuera así. Mientras no se dé cuenta de que la vida es vida y trae consigo problemas y decepciones, no sufrirá.

-Eso es cierto; pero…

-Vive tranquila y espera.

Elvira no se resignaba en el fondo, pero, aparentemente, siguió el consejo de su amiga.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la Tía Elroy Esta se lo explicaba a Albert una noche:

-Nunca dejará de ser una chica inconsciente e ingenua.

-Es una virtud. Decía su sobrino Albert

-Elvira desea verla convertida en una mujer sesuda. -Un mal deseo.

-Pero ¿no te parece que debiera aprobar?

-No le interesan los estudios. Los considera una diversión, y no se concentra en ellos. Será una deliciosa esposa, pero nunca una buena estudiante.

-Pero ahora es estudiante.

-Si bien eso tiene muy sin cuidado a Candy. Tanto han de hacer todos hasta que le quiten el encanto personal.

-Tú, por lo que veo consideras que, cuando se convierta en esa mujer sesuda que Elvira desea, la joven perderá el encanto.

-Como mujer, sí.

-Y lo dices rotundamente.

- Es como lo veo. Y así pienso.

En setiembre. Candy volvió a reprobar, y esta vez su padre George tomó el tren y llegó a Londres con ganas de matar a todo el mundo, si bien no mató a nadie. Candy le recibió sonriente, se colgó de su cuello, le dio una docena de apretados besos y le dijo con la mayor naturalidad:

-Los estudios son una pesadez.

Y el abogado, que iba dispuesto a darle dos bofetadas no pudo más que sonreír embobado. La niña había dejado de serlo, al menos aparentemente. Se había convertido en una linda y moderna mujercita y sus gestos más pausados y conscientes, tenían tal encanto que su padre regresó a la ciudad aún embelesado.

-¿Te ha prometido aprobar en junio? —preguntó la esposa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

-Te he preguntado si Candy te ha prometido aprobar en junio.

-¡Ah!

-¿Te has quedado tonto, George?

-¿Cómo?

-Te han alelado en Londres, querido mío.

El abogado volvió a sonreír. ¿Si había hablado con su hija de estudios? No lo recordaba. Sólo sabía, y para él, que era padre, lo consideraba suficiente, que había salido de paseo con Candy, que se gastó un dineral en vestidos y zapatos y chucherías, y que se sintió orgulloso llevándola del brazo y demostrando a todos que aquella monada de muchacha era su hija. Lo demás no contaba.

-George, ¿aprobará en junio o no?

-Aprobará —dijo, sin convicción.

Y felicito así mismo para pensar en la monada de hija que Dios le concedió como don del cielo.

A los dos años justos de ingresar en el colegio San Pablo en Londres, George recibió un telegrama en el cual su hija le notificaba su aprobado. Su padre respiró y se lo enseñó, triunfal, a su esposa.

Esta empezó a llorar, emocionada, y preguntó cuándo iba a buscarla.

-Pasado mañana.

-¿Y se quedará con nosotros?

-Naturalmente. No volverá a coger un libro en toda su vida. Al menos, yo no se lo impondré.

-¿Y a qué se va a dedicar Candy en lo sucesivo?

El padre se alzó hombros como diciendo:

-«¡Qué pregunta más absurda!». A vivir, Elvira. A disfrutar de la existencia y a buscar marido, que es, en realidad, la verdadera carrera de la mujer.

-No me explico, entonces, por qué la has sacrificado tanto tiempo.

-Para que no sea una ignorante, mujer. Para que sepa hablar y conducirse.

Doña Elvira, cuando su marido marchó a Londres a buscar a Candy, habló con Elroy.

-Estoy emocionada.

-No me extraña. Dos años en la vida de una muchacha son muy importantes. Vendrá cambiada.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura de ello. Habrá cambiado física y moralmente.

-Yo preferiría —dijo Elvira, ingenuamente—, que Candy continuara siendo niña.

-Si bien nunca pasará de ser un deseo tuyo bastante absurdo.

-Ya lo sé. Pero ¿te imaginas los problemas que acarrea una joven con pretensiones a casarse? George dice que la verdadera carrera de la mujer es el matrimonio, y asegura que en adelante no obligará a Candy a tomar un libro.

-Tu marido tiene mucha razón.

Elvira suspiró y dijo:

-Mira, Elroy. Cuando yo tenía diecisiete años, era una joven feliz. Nada me afectaba porque vivía como inconsciente. Pero luego, al cumplir los diecinueve, me convertí en una mujer v todo fueron problemas y pesares.

-Eso les ocurre a todas las mujeres, ¿no?

Si bien yo desearía que no le ocurriera a mi hija.

-Una pretensión que lleva en si mucha fantasía, querida amiga. A la par que sufre, goza. ¿No lo sabías? ¿No te sucedió a ti así?

-Pero el sufrimiento no compensa el goce.

-Es ley de vida. No podrás tú torcer el destino de las criaturas sólo porque tengas una hija y quieras apartarla de ese núcleo humano que nos rodea.

-Por lo visto —dijo Elvira, con oculta amargura—, no tengo argumentos que exponer.

-De esa índole, no.

************************************************** ********************************************Por la noche, Elroy hablaba de lo mismo con su sobrino Albert Y éste, con gran asombro de su tía dio la razón a Elvira.

-Reconoce —dijo pensativo, que doña Elvira ya sabe que no podrá torcer el mundo y el destino de las criaturas. pero no te extrañe que desee para su hija un mundo diferente.

-Pero es absurdo, cuando sabemos que no podrá alcanzarse.

-Estoy de acuerdo en lo de no poder alcanzarse, pero no en lo de absurdo. Toda madre desea, y máxime siendo una madre como doña Elvira, que sus hijos se detengan en cierta época de la vida. Ya sabemos que es imposible, pero yo, como ella, pienso que la existencia, los hombres, los amores y la experiencia, despojarán a Candy de su mejor encanto.

-Pero es así para todos.

-De acuerdo. Si bien no deja de ser penoso.

-¿Y tú crees que Candy habrá cambiado?

-A juzgar por las cartas que escribe, considero que no ha cambiado mucho. Pero al salir del colegio y ver la vida cara a cara, sin tapujos, tal como es, cambiará. Y si, como tú dices, no volverá a estudiar y se dedicará a vivir, todo lo que no aprendió en diecinueve años, que son los que tiene ahora, lo aprenderá en un solo día. Y a mí, como a su madre, me dará mucha pena. Además, tía Elroy, yo lo lamento más que doña Elvira, porque conozco la vida tal como es y veo las miserias, las mezquindades que encierra el ser humano. La mujer sólo tiene un objetivo en la vida: encontrar marido. Que éste sea bueno o malo, poco importa. Al principio, lo pidieren rico, con coche y negocio propio.

-En muy pobre concepto tienes a la mujer.

Albert añadió, haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción:

-Estos deseos se afianzan en la mujer cuando cuenta de veinte años para bajo. Cuando tiene veinticinco años, se conforma con el hombre rico, sin coche y sin negocio. Al llegar a los treinta, se conforma con un hombre simplemente y se casa si puede. ¿El amor? Es un mito estúpido, fruto únicamente de la imaginación de un novelista. Antes la mujer era un ser sentimental, ahora es un ser positivo. Y lamento que Candy vaya a engrosar ese núcleo femenil que tantas desgracias le acarrea al hombre.

-Me asombras Albert.

-¿Nunca te hablé así?

-Es la primera vez, y me dejas consternada.

-Te advierto, tía Elroy—dijo suavemente, que no tengo yo la culpa de pensar así. Hace año y medio, cuando era un simple pasante en el despacho de un abogado de renombre, yo era un hombre joven, divertido. Ni Eliza, ni Annie, ni Fulanita, ni Menganita deseaban cazarme para marido. Era, como dije ya, un hombre divertido con el cual lo pasaban bien. Hoy tengo _bufete_ propio, me voy abriendo paso en la abogacía y poseo un despacho que me pertenece por entero, y pasantes a mi servicio; pues bien, ahora ya soy un marido codiciable, y ello me asquea.

-Si miras la vida desde ese prisma, nunca te casarás.

-Y lo lamentaré, porque un hombre soltero es como un andarín en pleno desierto. Mas no por ello me casaré a lo loco.

-No obstante, ya tienes veintinueve años.

-Sí —admitió pensativo, veintinueve años, durante los cuales las mismas mujeres me enseñaron a pensar así. Cuando me case, si es que lo hago algún día, será con una mujer que me quiera de veras. No podría soportar a mi lado el egoísmo humano de una hija de la Sra. Leagan y, como te dije antes, la vida y las mujeres me han demostrado que vivimos únicamente de egoísmos.

Terminó la comida y se puso en pie.

-¿Sales?

-No. Leeré un rato y luego me iré a la cama.

-Ricardito me ha dicho que sales mucho con Annie. Desde que la presentaron en sociedad eres su paladín. ¿Acaso esa muchacha es mejor que las demás?

Albert rió de buena gana.

-Por lo visto, mi mejor amigo—comentó, sin dejar de reír—, es una gacetilla.

-Yo le pregunto, y él, que es tan inocente como Candy…

-Como era Candy, tía Elroy —apuntó. Ignoramos cómo es ahora.

-Mientras la vida no la azote, seguirá siendo igual, ¿no crees?

-Ya veremos.

-¿Y qué hay de Annie?

-Una más con la diferencia de que tiene cierta inteligencia para engañar a los hombres.

-¿A ti no?

-No —dijo sin jactancia—. A mí, no.

Y cogiendo el periódico de la tarde, se hundió en un sillón y se dispuso a leer.

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola chicas un nuevo capítulo… vuelvo a decir que gracias por su comprensión, espera y paciencia estoy haciendo lo posible para escribir todas las historias y compensarlas por el tiempo que he estado sin escribir saludos y un gran abrazo a todas….


End file.
